


You and Me

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Five times Solas and Elluin had quiet, moments after being separated and one time they danced together after a night of sleep.---------It's all fluff, ft my friend Noire's OC: Elluin Lavellan
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 7





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noire12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/gifts).



**1.**

It was quiet here.

Not many places in Haven offered this kind of solace as the grounds were usually packed with all kinds of people, most human and soldiers of the Andrastian faith. Not that there was anything  _ wrong _ with believing in that sort of thing, just there were times that Elluin felt overwhelmed, outnumbered by the sheer number of people who surrounded her on a daily basis now. And she  _ liked _ getting to know new people, but this? All at once?

It was more than a little overwhelming. 

One reason she was absolutely delighted to have this quiet nook down in the basement away from the din in the Chantry, most didn't come down here because of whatever personal reason that led to keep them away. More quiet for her, minus the occasional rat that scurried past her in its attempt to find food or shelter of some sort. Those times she just tucked her feet up into her chair, buried her nose further in her book of choice and prayed to the gods that they'd leave her alone.

It had been a particularly long day today, requisitions kept piling up near that human woman. Elluin had honestly forgotten her name but could anyone blame her? It was hard to keep track of everything so quickly as it seemed that they put  _ her  _ in charge. She would lead if extremely pressured to do so but this was a human problem, particularly those of Andrastian faith so it would seem and in  _ that _ case, Cassandra seemed better suited to lead them. 

Perhaps a bit of her own self doubts clouded her judgement as well, she wasn't cut out for leading an army.

Her hand sparked green just as that thought crossed her mind, making its presence known once more. Maybe Cassandra would be a better leader, but Elluin  _ did _ have the mark, she had the power to seal the rifts, the Breach and she was pretty damn powerful in her own right.

Laughable too, an elven mage not of an Alienage nor of a circle, leading a bunch of humans with their human faith in a war to stop… whatever it was that created the Breach. She had pinched herself the night after Cassandra declared the Inquisition "reborn", truly baffled that she had come out of any of that  _ alive. _

It hadn't been so bad at least. There was another elven mage, Solas,  _ pride _ , was his name and he was rather charming if she thought about it long enough. They had met not long after Elluin came to consciousness, he held her wrist and aimed her hand at a rift, causing her to  _ seal _ it with a magic far greater than anything she had ever possessed. He had been… interesting to say the least, despite his name meaning pride, he seemed set on making himself smaller instead of presenting himself as someone who  _ knew  _ what he was doing.

"Hmm." Elluin hummed in thought, flipping a page in her book about the history of Denerim. An easy read, particularly boring but that was half the fun of a history book, making up the exciting bits as you went, only with historical context to add flair to it. Plus, she liked to know all the random bits of trivia and lore that she could devour, especially if it was the kind that could be useful later on. 

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know you were here." The sudden voice of Solas made her slam her book shut and leap to her feet. He held a book of his own in his hands, an almost inquisitive look painted across his face while he studied her. 

Elluin placed a hand on her chest, over her heart and willed it to stop racing because it was only Solas. He wasn't out to cause her any harm, it seemed like he had the same thought she did, seeking refuge in the quietest corner that he could to read and escape the others. Curious that he disappeared into the Chantry to do so, perhaps he thought it the perfect place because no one would  _ expect _ him to be down here so they wouldn't search him out down in the basement.

It was a contradiction and  _ that  _ was why it was perfect for two elven mages to sit her just to read.

"No, no, it's alright. I was just lost in thought." Elluin sat back down, carefully closing her book with her finger buried in the pages to mark her spot. "I don't think I've been reading it properly for the last few pages anyways." 

Solas cocked his head slightly, almost like one of the mabaris that Elluin had seen with the soldiers. It was endearing in a way and she couldn't help but affix him with a soft smile, he seemed alright to her. She could do with a reading companion who treasured alone time like she did. 

"I will look elsewhere-"

"No, there's enough room for two people in here. I think it'd be nice to relax with someone, enjoy the quiet, unless you really…?" she gestured to another chair just a little ways away from her. It wasn't too close that they would be practically sitting on top of each other but close enough to enjoy the companionship. 

He looked a bit skeptical at first. "Really, it's no trouble to find somewhere else." Solas tried again, almost insisting that he be anywhere but here. 

Elluin wasn't going to let him get away that easy. "Come on, perhaps you could answer a few questions even!" And she knew she had him there when he looked back at her, a new kind of intrigue on his face. 

"Very well." Elluin swore there was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he took the empty chair. She returned to her book shortly after, pleased and content with the company he made.

**2.**

Travelling with her clan enabled her to pick up many new things along the way. Whether it be new herbs, perhaps a new member if they were a runaway from whatever nearby alienage led them to where they were or even old equipment that they breathed new life into. They weren't the type to let things go to waste, everything could be made to suit a new purpose or simply exist for the sake of creativity.

Such as her charcoal paintings. It had been an accident, really, that she started drawing with the burnt out wood from the fire that raged the night before. It was set to entertain the elders and their stories while they shared tales, both true and false, to the children. Elluin had been one of those children once and one morning, she  _ craved _ to capture those stories on paper and handily discovered that charcoal marks paper so…

Here she was, sitting upon one of the battlements of Skyhold, taking in the beauty of the mountains that surrounded her with closed eyes and a deep, happy sigh. Soldiers passed by on occasion but they left her alone, seemingly intuit as to when the Inquisitor needed her alone time. 

Or… semi alone time as her ears pricked a little at the sound of faint footsteps stopping right next to her. She opened her eyes, turned and was greeted by Solas giving her a rare, half smile before leaning upon the stone she was currently sitting on. He didn't say anything at first, seemingly content with the silence that was only disturbed by the distant chatter below them or the wind whipping through the mountains to wash over their skin.

"I see why you came up here, there's a certain kind of peace you wouldn't find down the stairs." He said quietly with his eyes closed. 

"Of course, the view is  _ spectacular _ as well." She let her gaze linger on him for a moment, implying that it wasn't just the mountains that looked wonderful at the time. Elluin's eyes darted away before he noticed she was staring at him while he was just trying to enjoy a peaceful moment with a companion. "I come up here, it's the easiest place to sort of get away from it all without disappearing completely, you know?"

Solas nodded. He crossed his arms under him and used them to keep him propped up. "I understand, what is it  _ you _ are looking to get away from, dalen?" His steady gaze peered deep into her soul then, searching for the true purpose for her retreat.

Elluin shrugged again. "The noise mainly. I like the Inquisition well enough, but they're all so rowdy. Plus, up here has a spectacular view of the mountains." She turned back out towards the peaks in question, the road leading to Skyhold stretching far, far from the bridge before disappearing out of sight. 

Solas nodded, accepting her answer for what it was before he shot a curious look at the paper she had in her lap and her hand that was smudged black from the charcoal she'd been drawing with. "Oh?" He gestured to it, his hands gentle as he wordlessly asked to see what she had been pouring her soul into for a while now. 

She let him see her drawing, it wasn't the same as some of the master painters she'd come across but Elluin  _ knew _ it was good. It was her own style by her own hand and she'd be damned if she felt bad about this, about something she truly, genuinely enjoyed. 

Solas studied it for a long, intense moment, his eyes tripping over the mountains that she had drawn before he held it up to be side by side with her muse. Elluin held her breath, strangely nervous as to what he would say about it, he could be critical, yes, but she'd come to truly value his wisdom and his advice in general.

"It's a wonderful drawing, it doesn't match what's here now but it reminds me of the dreams, the history of what this place used to look like." He passed the parchment back, his praise made Elluin perk up. She couldn't help the pride that swelled inside of her when he said those words, she had truly hoped that she was able to properly imagine what this place would have looked like years ago and she had  _ done _ it.

So high on success she felt, she invited Solas to stay with her while she drew and he could perhaps tell her what he knew from the Fade or just in general. She knew he wasn't an ordinary elf, he was no ordinary person as he traveled far more than anyone she'd ever know and Elluin wanted to know  _ everything _ . 

"Well, a long time ago…" He leaned back on the stone, his voice provided a pleasant backdrop for her when she started sketching again, asking questions here and there to keep him talking as they enjoyed each other's company.

**3.**

"Here!" Elluin presented Solas with a cup of tea, proud that she had been able to bring it with her to the Hinterlands when her and her select companions had to travel there for business. 

Naturally, she picked her…  _ boyfriend  _ sounded so childish but it was the best way to describe their relationship after the first night they kissed and admitted to enjoying it as well. The other two companions had been Iron Bull and Varric, a warrior and a rogue to accompany her into the Hinterlands. 

Perhaps, if they were lucky, there wouldn't be any  _ bears _ this time to fight. 

"You know I don't like tea." Even as Solas said that, he took the cup from her with a gentle smile on his face at her excitedness to share something with him.

"I  _ know _ , but try it the way I like it!" She fixed her eyes on him, silently pleading with him to give it a shot regardless. It appeared he wouldn't budge for a moment but she pouted at him slightly, pulling out her best impression of a pleading pup in order to persuade him to at least give it a go. "Pleaseee?"

  
  


He narrowed his eyes at her. Solas wasn't unaware of what she was trying to do nor would he admit that he was  _ entirely _ charmed by the way she was acting. Elluin wasn't any normal person by any means, she was… strange. He'd even risk extraordinary but it felt almost too soon for that kind of talk, so he'd settle on a sort of wonderfully strange that he could quietly admire.

So, he slowly put the cup up to his lips and drank the tea inside. Solas had to resist making a disgusted face in front of Elluin's excited one, how she watched him with bated breath to hear what he thought of it. It struck a fond chord within him so he gave his best smile (hiding the grimace) and said, "It is passable." 

"Ah  _ ha _ !" Elluin fist pumped the air and pecked his cheek, entirely too excited that he "liked" something of hers. He refused to acknowledge the slight blush that he could feel warming up his face but he wasn't ashamed to smile at her, her happiness was quite contagious. "I knew you wouldn't hate it!" 

He wouldn't go that far but he took another drink of the annoyingly sweet beverage. This time… it wasn't as bad as the first sip so perhaps it could grow on him. His eyes strayed back to Elluin, despite her having to turn and keep an eye on Varric and Bull to keep them from blowing up  _ something _ near camp.

Perhaps he would learn to like this tea, just like he's learning to lo-  _ like _ Elluin more and more each passing day.

**4.**

"May I take you on a walk?" Solas held out his hand to Elluin after watching her stress over paperwork at her desk for far too long. He was more than aware that she was still doubting just how good of an Inquisitor she was being, worried too much over the matters of petty nobles and the like for it to be beneficial to her own health. 

Hence, the walk. Someplace quiet with him where she could stretch her legs and forget about being the Inquisitor for just a few moments. He liked her company as well, she was a vibrant soul in a world dampened by darkness that was offensive and oppressive more and more each day that passed by. Elluin's endless questions were also a source of great amusement, she nagged him for answers to almost everything she could think of and Solas was weak, he encouraged her.

Elluin shot him a tired smile, eyes burning from having looked at nothing but letters and numbers for hours on end. "One moment." Her voice was hoarse and  _ strange _ , not in a good way either. 

Solas didn't like it. As much as it might pain him to fully accept it, he deeply cared for Elluin and he didn't want to see her brilliant flame snuffed out by  _ paperwork _ . "No, now. You've had enough of that to last you several lifetimes, come with me." He gently pried the quill from her hand and put it to the side, then he took said hand and drew her forward. 

She followed willingly, smiling at him as he took her away from her office to the courtyard. Elluin waved at a few companions on the way out of Skyhold, even pausing to talk to a returned scout about what he saw in the Hissing Wastes. Solas gently tugged on her hand, insisting that she stop being the Inquisitor and follow him away from Skyhold, just for a moment.

They walk further, side by side and eventually hand in hand into the forest that was just a little ways away from Skyhold and it's mountainous defenses. It was peaceful, the only thing that could possibly disturb them at the moment were any of the animals that could be around and both of them were fully capable of taking down anything that came at them in the middle of their stroll.

"Solas?" Elluin broke the silence after a few minutes. He was pleased that she already sounded more refreshed, if still just a bit tired from working all day. 

"Yes?"

She leaned her head against him, her fiery red hair contrasting to the tan colours that he wore. It was enchanting and he was… slightly afraid to admit it but he would if she asked. "Tell me, what were you like when you were a boy?"

He almost didn't answer her. It had been so  _ long _ since his childhood, there were few memories that stuck out to him and even fewer that he would want to share with someone who wouldn't understand entirely. But, one such memory did exist and it was harmless enough, something Solas might even share in common with her and her generation of elves. "Once, when I was a boy, perhaps four summers old so I was quite small then, one of my… friends asked me to go berry picking with him." 

Elluin perked up, turning her head upwards to give him her full attention in that intense, learning way that was almost intimidating for him to reciprocate. He didn't  _ mind  _ it, he certainly enjoyed her attentiveness but it still disarmed him from time to time.

Solas secretly enjoyed it. 

"Yeah?" She gently encouraged him to continue.

He chuckled at the image that painted itself in his mind's eye. It really was childish and perhaps a bit moronic but still, a treasured memory was what she wanted to hear. "I was eager to please those older than me then, especially this man I looked up to because he was… much like I am now. He knew things I craved to learn and he freely shared, he answered questions no matter the topic." 

"Awww, you admired him!" 

Now Solas laughed, loud and unabashed. Yes, yes he supposed he did admire L'asalle when he was alive. "You might be right, lethallin. I went berry picking with him, a little straw basket had been given to me so I could help carry what I picked such as children are taught." 

Elluin hummed a little, "Uh huh…"

"I don't know what I was thinking but, instead of  _ just _ picking berries, I started eating them." Solas confessed quietly, getting a little gasp from his counterpart. "L'asalle found me after I disappeared from his side and I am told I was found, covered, head to toe in jam with a handful of berries in my basket." His nose crinkled from the force of his smile, that memory was a joyous one to relive, especially the way it made him smile and made Elluin laugh like it was the funniest thing she ever heard. 

"You're  _ kidding _ !" Her boisterous noise simmered down to a slight giggle, her green eyes wide and disbelieving. The way they shimmered in the light that shone down between the leaves of the canopy almost stole Solas's breath away. "That sounds exactly like something one of the children in my clan did! Except, it was peaches from a wild grove we found and she ended up smashing all the too ripe ones. It was  _ adorable. _ " 

Children, it seemed, remained untouched between generations of elves. Creatures that gave them plenty to bond over, to laugh over and to cry over. It was refreshing, nice perhaps to think of it like that and perhaps, they weren't so different after all.

**5.**

Solas was certain the plants were mocking him. Elluin certainly was, his darling counterpart seemed to have a way with the plants that they attempted to raise together and while he  _ didn't _ perse, she shouldn't be ridiculing his efforts! 

"Were  _ you _ good when you first started?" He asked, a little bitter at the fact that even simple flowers wouldn't bloom for him but Elluin's gentle magefire set them alight in the most beautiful colours as they soaked in the sunshine. 

Elluin smirked. "Actually, yes. My specialty may be fire, Solas, but the plants adored me wherever my clan ended up." She boasted,  _ prideful _ of herself for her natural talent and really, Solas couldn't stay mad at her too long for something like that. He primarily felt bad because he kept killing his plants and had to pass off the work to Elluin so they would not journey into whatever great beyond that flowers were meant to inhabit.

He scrunched up his nose, shaking the thoughts from his head. Solas wanted to enjoy his time  _ now _ with her, he would or else. "Tell me more, what was your favorite thing to grow?" He asked, finally giving up and just sitting back to let her play in the dirt. 

Elluin sat back briefly, wiping her forehead of the sweat that gathered there after toiling away with Solas in the warm sun that beat down on Skyhold today. He'd even shed his shirt, having sweat through it and the enjoyable side benefit of that was that at the sight of so much of his skin being revealed, Elluin was flustered rather quickly. 

It was charming.  _ She _ was charming.

"I quite liked helping grow crops, we didn't like having to trade but having a mage with power to help plants grow in the blink of an eye? It was useful. Plus, I liked it, I feel like I could almost… talk to the plants?" She cocked her head, curious to see if he understood what she was trying to say with a cute, little frown on her face. 

Solas got a little distracted for a moment, the sun really did help accentuate the freckles that were displayed proudly upon her skin. But he gathered himself quickly before she noticed, "It does. Many living things  _ want _ a kind soul to speak with them, even plants I am certain."

She nodded but didn't respond, too busy with carefully tending to a small cactus that Krem had gifted her after he fell on it and freaked out that he killed it. Elluin had steadily revived it over the course of a few weeks, Solas taking notice that the little, prickly cactus had changed colours from the green it was supposed to be, to the colour of Elluin's mage fire. He admired a little plant for persevering as it did and he admired Elluin even more for never giving up.

"You are the kindest person I have ever met, in all of my journeys and my wanderings of the Fade, I don't think I've ever quite met someone like you." It was a subtle flirt, he had never done anything ornate in his affections with her but he would rather her know of it than for him to keep it to himself and miss out on any chance with her.

She flushed a bright red, nearly matching the colour of her hair with its vibrant nature. "Aw, thank you Solas. I enjoy  _ your _ company too." He smiled at her until she continued with a teasing smirk, "Unless you are killing my plants…"

"It was a  _ few _ incidents-" 

She just laughed at him and he finally fell over the edge in love.

**+1**

Elluin was asleep.

Not a rare occurrence but a rare one with him being in the same bed as she was. They were both still rather clothed, nothing silly happened the night before but she had invited him up so that he could read to her while she curled up into his side to rest after another long day of paperwork. (He noticed she didn't burn herself out this time, she set a very real and respectable boundary of when to call it quits for the night.)

It was… charming as usual with her crawling into bed and settling herself under his arm. She had sighed a content little noise, buried herself further under the thick blankets they shared and poked his nose when she caught him staring at her with no small amount of amusement on his face. Solas had been feeling playful, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time until this beautiful force of nature badgered him into being her friend, then her lover. 

He wouldn't let her take  _ all _ the credit, he had had a few smooth lines himself that had properly flustered her. Those moments Solas would treasure close to his heart in the years to come when things would not be as simple as lying in bed with someone who had stolen your heart. 

"Go to  _ sleep _ ." Elluin grumbed, her arm tightening across his waist. 

"It is morning." He observed helpfully, aiming to get another grumble out of her. In the distance, his ears could make out a band starting up in the tavern despite the early hour. Someone must have gotten extra jovial, or perhaps the Chargers had gotten rowdy enough that they paid for a few musicians to play. 

"Argh, no, no morning." Elluin forced her face into his neck, her breath ghosting across his skin which made him twitch a little with how it tickled. "Who the  _ fuck _ is playing music?" 

Solas almost snorted, "I was wondering that myself." It was too early but, perhaps, to get her out of bed… 

"They need to stop, some of us are trying  _ to sleep _ ." 

"Or, perhaps, we could dance?" Solas moved as Elluin protested softly, reaching out for him as he wrestled himself out of her iron grasp. "None of that, come, dance with me." He stretched out his hand, offering another part of his soul to her. It was a bad idea, a horrible one at that.

But Solas had always been weak around her. 

Elluin sat up, allowing the blankets to fall around her with a shy smile. Her hair was wild from the night's rest, her clothes rumpled from sleep, lines creased her skin from where she'd been pressed into pillows and sheets. Solas had never thought she looked more beautiful than she did right now, sleep addled but smiling at him ever so softly in the morning sun. 

She took his hand and he swept her away, closer to the window so they could sway together. It was music that they had to strain to hear at times but it was perfect,  _ Elluin _ felt perfect pressed against him with a completely relaxed grin on her face that Solas had noticed had only been reserved for him. He knew she was falling in love with him, perhaps she already was in love with him if he was being honest. 

Solas  _ should _ stop it, this was only going to end badly but he wasn't about to lie to himself, despite how he had to lie to her at time. He'd completely fallen in love with her too and for once, just once, he'd make an exception to everything to stay here, just her by his side in the early morning light. 

He could do that, the rest of the world could wait for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check me out on tumblr @shadowcrow or yell at me in the comments about what you liked!


End file.
